Closer
by Brokenheartstillbeat
Summary: While the city celebrates Emma and Snow's return, Regina reflects on the current events in her former office. What can happen when a not so sober Emma Swan comes looking for her? Swan Queen Femslash. Smut, one shot. Thanks to Hunnyfresh for doing the Beta work on this.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Once Upon a Time or any recognizable characters.

**A/N:** Thanks to Hunnyfresh for doing the hard beta-work on this! You are the best!

Please, let me know what you think! :}

**A/N²:** I wrote this inspired by a song of same name, by Nine Inch Nails.

* * *

**Closer**

Long, pale, fingers wrapped more firmly around the chair's holder and their owner regally crossed legs, completely lost in thought. Empty eyes wandered around the office, taking note of everything. Her mind was running wildly, memorizing everything, every corner, every lamp, the wallpaper. Of course, she had sat there more times than she could count. At the time, she had not pay attention, because, truth to be told, she never really thought about the day she would need to say goodbye. She rested her hands flat against the desk, surveying how someone had already placed their own objects there and made himself or herself at home.

She pursed her lips swallowing the anger that threatened to consume her. It was dangerous how close she always was of those feelings. _Hate, revenge, fear, anger, pain. _Those were the feelings she had grown to know. Those same feeling that turned her rotten to the core. Incapable of feeling anything else. Not that she missed anything, she told herself, because of course you can't miss what you do not know. Right? On the other hand, maybe, it was just a lie she told herself at night, while she cried repeatedly, holding her knees in a fetal position, wishing she could forget who she was, as the inner voices in her head, whispered how weak, broken and lonely she was, and always would be.

So every morning when she woke up, she felt pity seeing her weak form in the mirror, and she promised that she would never look that weak to anyone because she knew it would be her ruin. So she did what she does best. She raised her walls, wore her masks and pretended to be an Evil Queen from a land far far away because the look she saw in the mirror is one she can't stand., and she knows how that is exactly what she will met.. And _that_ is why she is here right now. In her former office, and not at Granny's, celebrating with the idiots and the town folks as Snow White and her offspring made their way back to this world.

And of course, because she did not receive an invitation. Even as she had consumed a dangerous curse to save them, but anyway, who was paying attention to little details? She pressed her fingers to her temples as a headache spread her skull. The bar across the room was too tempting to say no. She looked for her usual apple cider, only to discover it replaced for a cheaper whiskey and bad vodka.

Rolling her eyes, she poured a double dose of said whisky and downed it in a gulp. Her brows furrowing as the liquid burned down her throat.

'_Tastes like vinegar and gasoline.'_

She was pouring herself another dose, when a commotion came to her senses. She almost dropped the glass, as her mind tried to process who would be at the office at this time at night while a party for the royalty was happening.

She tried to teleport herself out of the building, only to have a painful reminder that they had blocked teleporting and some dangerous spells inside the city hall. However, she still could use some magic, and right now, that 'some' magic was better than nothing. Bracing herself, she watched in astonishment as Emma Swan finally made her way inside.

Genuine surprise washed her face before she could put up her walls.

"Sheriff, what do I owe the pleasure?" She mocked with an evil smirk, her fingers pressing tighter around the whisky glass.

The Sheriff stumbled a little before regaining her composure and looking straight to the Queen.

"A little drunk, aren't we dear?" She smirked.

"Regina…" The blonde held her gaze for a while. Her face as empty as the smile she gave in return. "… Knew I'd find you here."

"And why, Miss Swan, would _you_ be looking for _me_?" She managed to say, hiding the annoyance of being one more time caught of the guard from the woman. _'Why would she?'_

"I… uh… I didn't see you at the party... and uh…" And that precise moment, as fast as a blink of an eye, Regina felt the glass cut her skin as her hand smashed the glass in its hold, the anger bubbling inside her, as magic burned through her veins. Even the pain was not enough to stop her, as she held a bloody hand in the air, holding a captive blonde there, by an invisible force.

"My, my, haven't they told you not to anger the Evil Queen dear?"

Emma struggled trying to fight the magic grip.

"Let me go!" She managed to say in a tight breath, as Regina tightened the invisible hold in her throat, smirking.

"No." She said and smirked even wider and she saw Emma Swan gulp.

"This is not funny Regina! Let me go!"

"Well dear, it looks very, very, funny to me." The Queen pointed her words by squeezing her hand tighter, almost choking the blonde out of air. "Release you? Now why would I do that?" She crossed the distance between them, her eyes never leaving the green ones. "We could have so much fun… Starting by you telling me, why on earth are you here?" She spat the words, her nostrils flaring as she invaded the sheriff's personal space, her own breath hitting heavily on the woman's cheek.

Emma released a deep breath. "Because I am here to thank you." Her body giving up on the struggles, she looked pleading at the Queen. "You have it now." Please Regina….Let go of me…" She groaned locking her eyes with the former mayor.

"Is that so?" The former mayor locked her eyes for a few more minutes into greens, dangerously close, and then she opened her hand, releasing a gasping Emma on the floor.

"You are welcome dear. Now go." She turned her back to the woman, already crossing to the bar stool, hoping that Emma would leave her alone. The thought seemed too good to be true, because when she turned around the woman was rooted in her spot, hands folded on her hideous jacket's pockets as she swayed from foot to foot.

"You are such a royal bitch! Do you know that?" She brought a hand to her throat, inspecting the damage.

Regina laughed an evil laugh. "I have been told, _princess_."

"Do not princess me." Emma groaned.

"Why, _princess_?"

"Just don't. Please don't call me that."

"Would you prefer White Knight, dear? Because I certainly think it would suit you, _princess_."

"Stop it!" Emma took several steps toward her. "Just, please, stop it." She released not giving away to her anger.

"And where is the fun in that?" The brunette mocked, really enjoying pushing Emma's buttons.

"Oh my God! I hate you!" Emma snapped. She stepped closer to Regina, her hands stopping in fists in the air. "I came here, to thank you for saving my ass, and Snow's-"She truly couldn't _mom_ the woman yet. "–but you are such a… such a … I don't even know." She slapped her hands on her hips frustrated. "Why are you like this?"

Regina's smirk faded. "Ok Miss Swan, you are welcome that I saved your _ass_. " She quoted Emma. "But now, leave my office. Would you, dear?"

"This isn't your office anymore." Emma muttered, it was not supposed to sound malicious, just a statement.

"Indeed, thanks to you." Regina gritted her teeth. "Now would you be a dear and leave. Go back to your damn party and leave me alone." This time she walked as she spoke, escorting Emma to the door, as she opened it, they caught a glimpse of the blue fairy entering the build.

"Oh shit! I do not want her to see me!" Emma looked horrified.

"What is it dear?" Regina mocked. "Are you afraid of being seen with The Evil Queen?" She tried to mock but Emma caught the glimpse of hurt in her eyes.

"Uh… No Regina, it is not something like that." Emma said turning back to the room.

"And what is it then?"

"They are kind of running a party for me and…" She gulped as they heard Blue talking with someone else in the next room. "It's complicated…." She looked sadly at the queen.

"Time is running dear. Tick tock." Regina smirked glancing to the door.

"I run."

"Excuse me?"

"Everyone was talking with me as though they expect something… They think I am their savior and that… That I am perfect… I… I can really deal with it… And Blue kind of… Freaks me out. She is creepy." She fidgeted a lot while stumbling with the words.

Emma stopped dead in her tracks as they heard footsteps approaching. Regina rolled her eyes at herself at what she was about to do.

"Get under the desk Ms. Swan. Now!" It was an order.

"Regina, I can see everything under it." Emma pointed obviously.

"I will use magic dear." She rolled her eyes and tilted her head pointing at the desk. "Now!" Emma kneeled and slid under the table while Regina waved sharply, it was just a simple spell, and the desk transformed itself, giving Emma the cover she needed.

The desk transformed just in time as two people opened the door, one gasping in shock by seeing Regina standing there in the middle of the room with some blood covering her hand.

"Your majesty?" Blue looked confused at Regina, and then to her bloody hand.

Regina remained silent. Her eyes fixed on the other person that entered as well.

"Redecorating, aren't we dear?"

"None of your business." She snapped completely ignoring Blue's presence.

Mr. Gold walked inside, using his cane for support, a devilish smile in his face. "I see that some habits are hard to break." He smirked wild at her hand. "And it does concern me what you are doing on city property, since you are no longer the mayor."

Regina smirked and pointed to his cane. "I can see that Rumple, it seems you've got attached to that piece of wood? What is it with you? Always getting attached to broken and old pieces." She held his gaze as he glared at her, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"What are you doing here, your majesty?" Blue snapped finally daring to speak.

"I could ask you the same question." She breathed, breaking the eye contact to look at the fairy. Silence was her only answer as she walked towards the desk, taking a seat in her former chair. Looking annoyed at her hand, she healed it with magic. She looked back at the strange pair right in front of her. If there was one thing she knew, it was that the hate she had for Gold rivaled the hate she had for the fairies.

"We are simply talking dearie. None of your business."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed." A second thought seemed to cross Gold's mind, because suddenly his face contorted and he looked back at the Queen. "But since you are here, I may have a proposition for you."

"I am not interested."

"Don't dismiss it yet dear, you may want to reconsider, please."

She laughed loudly. "Your pleases do not affect me anymore Rumple."

"I see… You may want to hear that anyway dear. As you may know, the only thing keeping you alive right now is that Belle made me promise not to kill you. That is the only reason you still breathe dear. Remember that." He pointed.

"Good to see that she finally tamed the beast." She mocked.

"Careful dear, that savior of yours isn't here right now to protect you from little _accidents_." Regina crossed her legs under the desk to hide her discomfort, her hands resting in her lap. A pointed heel was millimeters away of Emma's chest under the table.

"Do you mean Ms. Swan?"

Hearing her name Emma almost gasped, covering her mouth to prevent any sound from escaping her lips. At the time, she was not exactly in a very comfy position, and Regina Mills wasn't any help. At all.

"Indeed dearie. She apparently thinks that you still are not beyond saving. You see… Ironic that she is the only reason you are still alive. Isn't it?"

Regina shifted once more, uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going, and Emma had to duck to avoid a kick.

'_Stop fidgeting Regina.'_

"Alright. Spill it Gold. What do you want?" Regina said dryly, her tone indicating she wanted to put an end to their talk.

"Getting curious aren't we?" The Imp laughed a little and approached her desk. "As a matter of fact, your majesty, I will need a favor from both of you." He turned briefly to look at Blue, who nodded once, and then turned back to the Queen.

"As you may have heard, everyone who tries to leave town lose their memories."

Regina nodded. Under the desk, a slightly drunk Emma tried to change her position, feeling her legs going numb. She held Regina's legs for support and almost received a kick.

"I want to discover a way to avoid it."

'_Oh c'mon! Really? It isn't like it has much space under here!'_ Emma gripped the thin ankle, which was aiming at her eye startling the former mayor, who tried to yank it without getting attention. Stubbornly, Emma held it firmly, and took off the killer shoe before it could rip her eye out.

"And why do you think I would help you?" She managed to say.

"I am pretty sure," Mr. Gold continued, lacking the knowledge of what was going on under there - "that I can figure some reasons." He smiled devilishly.

Emma watched Regina shiver, and, on instinct, she gently squeezed the bare foot in her hand, trying to comfort the woman.

"Pretty ironic isn't it dear? The Evil Queen needing the savior's pity to stay alive."

Regina slammed her hands on the table, making a loud noise.

"Enough! What do you want?" Regina's body tensed and the blonde saw in slow motion how each muscle got rigid. Emma caressed the brunette's calf, then her ankle and foot, applying a relaxing massage.

"What …" The queen hesitated for a moment. "What are you doing?" Emma couldn't tell if the question was for her or Gold. She just took the other foot between her hands and continued, because she didn't know what the hell she was doing either.

"I am _asking_ you, stay away from my business and from Belle, and I may leave that son of yours alone." Rumple hissed.

"Leave Henry alone!" Regina's voice got hoarse, evil, almost drawing each word. Emma felt a shiver running down her spine. It was so good to see Regina so protective around Henry. And that voice was kind of a turn on. _'Turn on? What am I thinking?'_

"So I trust you're staying away from my business, aren't you?" Rumple was trying to read under Regina's mask. She was a little flushed, but he couldn't even imagine that it was because Emma's hands were now traveling not so tentatively on her legs.

The touch was tender, but firm, indulgent and demanding. Regina's breath got heavier and she almost stopped breathing altogether when those hands traveled like a feather, one hand on each leg, starting at her feet up to her knees, sensual, warm, touching in a way that made her legs weaken.

"You…" She swallowed the lump in her throat, all too aware of what was happening. "You need to stop that." Had she said it for Emma? Gold? She didn't even know.

"Stop what dearie?"

"Stop…" Gold! She tried to focus on him; while her body betrayed her under the savior's touch. "Stop threatening my son and Miss Swan, and stop messing with me!" This last part she said for both. "You have no idea what I'm capable of." Her voice was so hoarse, from the arousal and rage, her mouth so dry that she had to moisten her lips with her tongue.

The blonde's hands had just raised her skirt; caressing her thighs, then back to her knees. She almost screamed when Emma spread her legs apart. _'No!' _She bit her bottom lip to suppress a moan.

She knew very well what Emma doing to her, but she wasn't very used to that reaction. She'd never felt so aroused before, she wanted to stand up and walk away from that desk, but her traitorous body almost melting, her legs far too weak, opening herself to Emma's touch, wanting it. She inhaled deep, and then exhaled. _'Fuck…'_

Emma was looking at the brunette's form and admired her legs, her curves, her thighs, her black laced panties. '_The hell I'll stop.'_

She started to place open mouthed kisses on the Queen's knees, going up to her inner thighs, then back, leaving a trace of saliva, slowly drawing with her tongue on the olive skin, feeling its taste and scent.

"Leave!" Regina reunited all her efforts and looked to Rumple. "Leave now."

He narrowed his eyes at her before saying. "We are not done yet." Then he went to the door, disappearing behind it in a purple smoke.

Emma did not stop her caresses. She continued her kisses until she felt a firm and hurtful grip on her hair, pulling her out of under the table.

"What in the hell were you thi… "She silenced the former queen with her lips, pushing her further until their bodies were against the wall, kissing her. In the beginning, it was just it, her lips firmly pressed against the older woman's while she fought back the kiss. And then Emma's hand slid to the nape of Regina's neck, caressing it while her tongue teased for entrance at her lips. In a sharp breath Regina parted her lips, allowing it with a moan, sucking the tongue into her mouth, her hand pulling the thin waist against her impossibly closer, her other hand already gripping the blonde hair.

The former mayor felt the kiss breaking when the sheriff bit her bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth, then made her way up her chin and jaw, through bites and kisses until her neck. She moaned pleased when Emma found her pulse point, dropping her head aside, allowing the blonde more space.

Emma bit hard on the warm flesh, shivering with each moan she received in exchange. She tried to reach Regina's shoulder, but the white shirt was interfering. She backed away, her dark eyes almost eating the Queen alive, roaming her body in desire, stopping again at her shirt. Regina followed her gaze.

"Don't you dare…" The blonde ignored her, ripping her shirt off, and when the buttons reached the floor, her mouth seeking Regina's skin once more, sucking and kissing, not caring whether or not she left marks, her hands working on stripping the shirt off and throwing it away.

Regina watched her shirt land on the floor, moaning and melting on each kiss. Apparently the savior was trying to dry her out, to drink her by sucking on each pore, and she would allow it. Because she'd never felt so alive. With each kiss she could feel the void in her chest closing, being filled with a foreign feeling, her heart beating faster in her chest when she interlaced her fingers in the blonde curls, scratching the scalp, tearing a moan from the lips so tightly pressed against her skin.

Emma's mouth was everywhere, her teeth leaving marks on the olive skin, placing wet kisses in her shoulder, then the collarbone, the chest and… her bra. It was clasped in the front, so Emma just covered the clasp with her mouth, working lips and tongue to open it. It didn't take long for the black lace to open, revealing small, firm and delicious breasts just in reach for the blonde's mouth.

She didn't think twice before grabbing a hard nipple between her teeth, pulling it teasingly, then sucking the entire nub into her mouth, getting a guttural moan from Regina, almost animal. She played with each nipple, while her hand gently squeezed the breast, bringing it closer to her lips, while her other hand cupped the other, applying an erotic massage to it. She made her way to the toned belly, playing around with her tongue, leaving a trace of saliva and teeth marks. Her hands, then, slide to the thin waist, to hips finally getting to her skirt.

Looking up to stare at the brunette, Emma groaned to the darkness of arousal that she found on those dark brown eyes, sending heat waves through her body to her core.

"Lose the skirt." She commanded in a hoarse voice, foreign to her ears.

"I…" Regina tried to protest, but she was cut by the blonde's frustrated groan.

"I said lose the skirt. Lose it now or I'm gonna rip it off my way."

Regina swallowed hard; with a simple hand wave her skirt disappeared in a purple smoke, leaving a half-naked Regina, standing against the cold wall, wearing only her black laced panties.

Emma took a moment to appreciate the beautiful woman in front of her. She looked at the mussed hair, the parted bruised lips, the flushed cheeks, and her naked olive skin, shining in the light of the fireplace, her curves and her eyes, a deep ocean where Emma wanted to drown. Simply stunning. She closed her eyes, just feeling the smoothed skin with her hands.

Regina was lost in Emma's touch she closed her eyes, giving up the battle of wills inside her. She merely shivered when her already burning skin rested on the cold wall.

Emma kneeled, kissing along the black lace, and the brunette felt her center growing wet, almost dripping, soaking the fabric. She flushed, ashamed of what the sheriff would think to find her weakness, to see how much she wanted it, wanted her. The blonde's saliva was wetting the lace even more, and then, she finally gripped it between her teeth, taking it off, sliding over Regina's hips and down her legs. The older woman carved her fingernails on her shoulder to keep her balance. She quickly stepped out and kicked them away. Feeling warmth against her core, she dared to look down. The blonde's face was inches away from her skin, the hot breath caressing her naked skin. Emma inhaled, letting Regina's scent washing her over, the shaved and smooth skin burning under her gaze.

She stood up, placing herself between the Queen's arms, embracing the smaller woman and kissing her again and again. Their tongues battling for dominance, a kiss with apples, wine and cinnamon taste, like a drug running through their systems, an addiction that both women didn't want to end.

When breathing became a hard task and their lungs yearned for air, they broke the kiss resting their foreheads together. They shared an understanding look for a second; the sexual tension was like a mist of desire, circling their bodies. Gently, Emma turned Regina to face the wall, holding the fragile seductress body tight against her, gluing her body to the woman's back, soothing her hands through her ribs, belly and hips.

She then, cupped the delicious breasts with her hands, using her mouth to bite and suck at the shoulder under her reach. Regina's moan was almost animal, and only that was enough to make Emma dripping wet. She released a breast, and slid her hand slowly until it reached Regina's core, cupping the hot spot, applying a small pressure, and that produced a small moan of pleasure, and her legs got weak when she felt the wetness in her fingers, as if Regina was melting under her touch.

"Oh… Regina… Fuck… You are so beautiful and so wet for me."

Regina shivered when Emma moaned those words in her ear. She had thought it would be shameful, but that hoarse groan only made her desire grew wide.

"What are you doing to me?" She whispered more to herself than anything else.

The blonde just smirked, and parted the wet lips with her fingers, playing in the wetness, tracing small circles while a single finger teasing her entrance. Regina thought her spirit might be leaving her body, her knees couldn't keep her weight, and she would have fallen if it weren't for the savior's strong arm holding her by waist, protectively.

"Trust me. I won't let you fall." She sucked the woman's earlobe into her mouth and without warning, thrust two fingers inside.

Regina cried out, she'd never moaned or screamed during sex, but maybe this wasn't just sex. Was it?

She bucked her hips against the strong hand, while at the same time another started slow thrusts against her sex. She allowed her body to relax, resting her head on the firm shoulder behind her, palming her hands on the wall for reassurance, and letting her weight rest on Emma's body.

Emma curled her fingers inside Regina, reaching her sweetness and making circular moves with her wrist, her thumb, reached for the demanding clit, rubbing it. She could feel the former Queen's walls tightening against her fingers almost coming undone for her. So again, without any warning she withdrew her fingers earning a frustrated groan as reward.

"Miss Swan… Why did you stop?" Regina's tone was weak despite her tentative to control it. _'Is she trying to mock me?'_

She turned to face Emma, confusion hitting her eyes, but she didn't have enough time to think about anything else, because the blonde just claimed her lips with her own and Regina felt hands all over her, at her waist, then assaulting her backside, raising her body that she had to stand on tiptoe. She felt her body lifting in the air, and wrapped the thin body with her legs while she was carried back to the table. Emma sat her on the corner, and she watched when, with one hand, the woman dropped everything on the table to the floor. She just rolled her dark eyes at the sound of crashing glass.

"Sorry." Emma muttered positioning herself between the woman's legs;

"As you said, this isn't my office anymore." Regina smirked.

"You know what?" Emma gripped an amount of dark hair at the back of the queen's head between her fingers smirking predatorily, and then she leaned her own head, dropping her mouth to Regina's ear.

"Those smirks of yours, they've always turned me on. This way that you smile, even if it isn't real, or when you tilt your head and quirk that eyebrow…" She made a point kissing the spot. "… or when you roll your eyes and look at me as if I'm just stupid. It is sexy." Emma said, punctuating each affirmation with kisses. "I've always wanted to kiss you."

Regina leaned into her, reaching for a kiss that Emma answered with passion, deepening it. Regina sucked the flesh with her lips, moaning between kiss. Did she just hear it right?

When they broke apart this time, Regina asked failing to hide her insecurity.

"I didn't know you were paying attention."

"I've always been." Pushing gently on her shoulder, Emma made Regina lean on the desk. She smiled at the gorgeous vision.

"You are stunning Regina."

Regina closed her eyes, blushing violently when she felt Emma opening her legs.

Emma breathed Regina's arousal spreading open mouthed kisses through the inner thighs, making the Queen squirm. She braced Regina's hips, placing the shapely legs over her shoulder, holding her thighs while she teased her tongue against Regina's sex, tasting her wetness. She scratched the woman's skin with her fingernails, and teased once more with her tongue. The former Queen bucked her hips to meet Emma's mouth then groaned in frustration.

"Stop… teasing me Miss Swan." She said weakly

"If you want me to make love to you, stop calling me Miss Swan. All you have to do is to say my name." She teased with her tongue between each word to prove her point.

"You…" Regina tried.

"Say it, please…"

"Em... mma." After the first time it was like a mantra in her lips. "Emma, Emma… please…" And the blonde didn't wait for a fourth call; she parted her lips and kissed Regina's sex, using tongue and lips to rip moans, groans and senseless words from the brunette. She felt a hand gripping at her hair; while the woman bucked her hips against her mouth, in a so sexual and sensual way that Emma had to close her grip on the brunette's legs over her shoulder.

She could feel her own orgasm forming when Regina cried out, coming undone, when she sucked the woman's clit between her lips and massaged it with her tongue. She kept her hold on it until she felt the tension leave, and the fragile body relaxing. She drunk and tasted all of Regina's liquid, because the woman tasted like heaven, aphrodisiac, and then, she stood up, resting her head against the sweaty skin of the naked belly.

A few moments later, - because she couldn't tell how long they've stayed like this, embracing each other and just breathing – she felt Regina move under her, she raised her head to watch the breathtaking Queen smirking at her.

"What am I going to do with you Emma?" She teased, waving her hand and sending a flowing Emma across the room, to gently lay her in the couch.

"Hey!" The blonde protested feeling the lack of the other body.

One more wrist move and Emma's clothes vanished.

"Now it is my turn to play with you… Emma." Regina floated to the couch, straddling Emma, and moving her knee to stand against the blonde's center. She felt the wetness against her skin and moaned pleased. It was a good sensation, to feel that someone wanted her, just as she was, Evil queen or not, evil or good, just her. She felt alive.

"I'm going to make you mine." Emma felt her body shiver after that, she had no doubt she was facing the Evil Queen. It was far more than it, she was facing the woman who represented more than she could understand or describe. She locked her green eyes with the dark ones and smiled. _'I already am.' _She wrapped her arms against the witch's torso, in full knowledge she would let the woman do anything to her. She watched dark eyes roam her body and a thirsty mouth globe her bare breast, avid. "Fuck!"

Regina kissed the delicate skin, her hands running the thin body, seeking while she observed every single reaction the blonde had under her touch. She wanted to know Emma. To feel her, and to make her feel, so she pressed her knee harder against Emma's core, her lips seeking the savior's bruised ones, and they kissed with an avid passion. She surely wanted to play and tease the woman, but not now. Because now, she wasn't in the mood, she was too corrupted by her lust and desire for Emma to think anything else than get her closer and fuck her. She'd never been in bed with a woman before, and never had anything close to this either. She was insecure about her next move. That was a new game that she'd never played, and she couldn't lose. She had never wanted anyone so badly, as if her life depended on it. So it was with an effort to placate her burning desire, her thirst that she roamed Emma's body with her hand and so, thrusting a finger inside her.

Both women moaned, Emma rocked her hips against the firm hand, awhile Regina brushed and rubbed her sex in the blonde's tight. It was just a senseless motion. A need. Their bodies were almost floating and sparkling with magic, when Regina thrust two more fingers and Emma carved her fingernails on the woman's back, screaming.

"Regina!"

The queen stopped eyes in shock, withdrawing her fingers abruptly "Have I hurt you?"

"No…" Emma breathed slowly, breathing the sweet scent of apples in the brown hair.

She locked her eyes on green ones seeking the answer and then she leaned her body again, tracing gentle kisses on the pale skin.

"I want to drink you." She said while kissing Emma, her voice hoarse making Emma squirm. The queen scratched the white skin, leaving red marks. Emma felt pained but she didn't say anything, because she didn't care. She wanted Regina to mark her, because she knew the woman needed it so badly.

"Do… Whatever you want… I'm yours, my queen." Emma didn't recognize her own voice, breathless, hoarse and contorted with desire. Regina's heart pounded heavy in her chest, and she knew she had found what she was looking for her whole life. She just couldn't name it. Not yet. And so, for the first time in her life, she did what she was told to, but not because she was commanded, but because she wanted. She descended down Emma's body, leaving a trace of wet kisses, and placed herself between the strong legs. And everything after it was instinct, she kissed, tasted, moaned and loved Emma, hard, watching every single reaction, knowing and learning how to please the woman. She felt Emma moving under her and looked and the breathless blonde.

"Come here… Turn around." The blonde said and motioned to Regina, who again did what she was told. This wasn't a battle for dominance, this was surrender. So when Emma's hot breath touched her center and a hot mouth kissed her so intimately, she responded sucking Emma's taste into her mouth back. They tasted each other for a while, until Emma thrust three fingers inside Regina, and the brunette sucked the blonde's clit inside her mouth. They came together screaming and moaning in unison.

Regina moved off Emma, and turned herself, lying beside the blonde on the couch, allowing the warm embrace that was made for her. Both women relaxed, caressing each other's skin in silence. They knew it was just the beginning, and that they had a cruel path waiting for them, but things would be a little easier, now that they weren't alone anymore.

* * *

**A/N²:**I've wrote this fic a few months prior, but wasn't really happy with it. I even annoyed to help me, and she did a great work with my poor grammar, but I just couldn't take this fic out of the closet.

Now I just couldn't take it of my mind. So I requested **Hunnyfresh** for her help. She is always so kind to me, I have no words to thank her enough.

For you who also read Sickness Love, I promise two chapter this week, since I'm running a little late for this week's post.

Should I continue this? Or keep it as an one shot?

Let me know.


End file.
